


You're My Best Friend

by idoobeg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Same Age Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoobeg/pseuds/idoobeg
Summary: It's Senior Prom and Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's best friend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalajeep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=impalajeep).



> This is my Eternal Sterek Secret Santa gift for impalajeep 
> 
> Title taken from Queen's song "You're My Best Friend"
> 
>  
> 
> (This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind)

Derek Hale was, and always will be Stiles Stilinski’s best friend.

Everyone knew that. The two have been pretty much inseparable since the moment their mothers introduced them to each other when they were three years old.

They had been through alot together. The most grueling of all being Claudia Stilinski’s illness and her inevitable death. 

The boys were only eleven when she died. 

Over the years, Derek helped Stiles mourn and recover from his mother's death. And for that, Stiles was thankful. He didn’t know how he would have gotten through it, if not for his best friends help. 

When they were fifteen, Derek had, what they call, The Big Sexual Identity Crisis™. Derek never told Stiles what brought upon the crisis, but Stiles still helped his friend through it anyway. He helped Derek the same way Derek helped him when Lydia Martin rejected him in front of the whole playground in fourth grade and declared Jackson Whittemore her boyfriend instead. 

Eleven months after the initial crisis™, Derek came out to his friends and family as bisexual.

*

Senior Year had arrived and with that, Senior Prom. As soon as prom season arrived, the school was going mad with people asking each other to be their date. Derek had already been asked by a number of students, girls and boys alike, within the first week. One of whom was The Queen Bitch, Kate Argent. 

Stiles swore to every God he knew of that he was not jealous. And why should he be? Derek was his best friend, and anyway Stiles was straight. 

*

It was lunch and Stiles and Derek were eating in the cafeteria. Stiles was happily munching on his sandwich and ranting to Derek about Mr Harris, the chemistry teacher who had it out for Stiles since the moment he started in Beacon Hills High.

“I’m mean, what is his problem! I have done absolutely nothing to the guy and for some reason he hates me”, Stiles said.

“So that wasn’t you who keyed his car, or mixed up the labels on the chemicals on lab day last year -”

“Okay, okay. I get your point!”, Stiles interrupted. “Maybe I did do a couple things wrong but I still don’t understand why he hates me”

Derek sighed.

Stiles grinned.

Still grinning, Stiles looked down at the remains of his lunch. It was times like these that he was grateful that Derek was his friend. Not many people would put up with his unruly behaviour. 

All of a sudden a shadow loomed across their table and Stiles nostrils were filled with the nauseating stench of cheap perfume. He knew who it was before he even looked up, he could tell by the smell.

Standing behind Derek, in all of her bitchy glory, was Kate Argent. Her freshly manicured fingers reaching out to touch his shoulder.

“Hey Stiles what are you looking -” Derek turned around. “Oh, hey Kate”.

“Hey Derry Berry!” she simpered. “Do you mind if I sit here? Oh what am I saying, of course you don’t.” Kate giggled as she sat down in the seat next to Derek before he could answer.

By just her presence alone, Stiles’ day had gone south. The way she leaned against Derek and clutched at his arm, giggling, made him feel sick.

“So Derek, do you have a date for prom yet?” Kate purred.

“Um no, I don’t.” Derek said, moving to the side slightly as he glanced at Stiles. Stiles watched on, saying nothing.

“Well an attractive specimen like yourself needs a beautiful date to prom don’t they?” Kate said as she walked her fingers up Derek's arm. “So how about it?”

“How about what?”

“We go to prom together, silly!” Kate giggled again. 

For some reason, Stiles didn’t want to hear Derek's answer. He didn’t want to hear Derek say yes to going to prom with Kate Argent. I mean, who wouldn’t want to go with the most popular girl in school.

“You know what Derek, I’m going to the library. I just remembered I need to finish that essay for Mr Yukimura’s history class. I’ll see you later” Stiles said before Derek could say anything to Kate while gathering up his lunch and school bag.

“What Stiles, you fini-” Derek began but Kate interrupted him.

“Oh let Stuart go! We don’t need him here. Now prom?”

Stiles left before Derek could even open his mouth to reply.

*

Stiles hardly spoke to Derek for the rest of the day. They didn’t share any of their afternoon classes. On a normal day that usually makes Stiles feel a bit down as he doesn’t have many friends apart from Derek, but today he felt oddly relieved and he couldn’t figure out why. His stomach still felt funny after the encounter with Kate at lunchtime. 

After school, Derek approached Stiles and asked if he was coming over to play video games like they usually do.

“Sorry Derek, I can’t. I don’t feel to good and I promised Dad that I would bring him dinner tonight.”

“Are you ok?” Derek queried.

“Yeah, it’s just a headache and I don’t think staring at a T.V screen for multiple hours will help it.” Stiles told him, laughing slightly.

“Ha ha, yeah of course. Well if you’re sure then I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow Derek.” 

Stiles walked over to the Jeep and got in. He watched as Derek got in his Camaro and drove off. As Derek left the school parking lot, he let out a sigh of relief. He lied when he told Derek that he couldn’t come over. Well sort of, he actually did need to bring his Dad dinner. He was able to come over though, he just didn’t want to. This was probably the first time since he meet Derek that he didn’t want to spend time with him. It felt weird. He just didn’t want Derek to ask why he left so abruptly during lunch. Stiles needed to figure that out himself first.

Sighing again, he started the Jeep and drove out of the parking lot, heading home. It was times like these, that he wished his Mom was still alive.

*

“Hey Snot-face, your Dad isn’t here. He’s out on patrol”.

It was a couple hours after Stiles got home from school. He had just arrived at the station to bring his father some food. Derek’s older sister, Deputy Laura Hale was waiting for him at her desk. .

“I take it Derek told you I’m coming over here, did he?” Stiles asked her as he walked over to her desk.

“Well he did happen to ring me a little while ago saying that you were acting weird at school today. So what's up buttercup?” Laura quipped.

“Nothing Laura, I just wasn’t feeling well.” Stiles lowered himself into the spare seat and put the bag containing his Dad’s dinner on the desk.

“Okay if you say so.” Laura narrowed her eyes while reaching for the bag of food. “So what kind of rabbit food have you brought the Sheriff today?”

“It’s not rabbit food Laura.” Stiles said, relieved that Laura had dropped the subject. 

“Looks like rabbit food.” Laura was peering in the bag. Stiles reached across the desk and grabbed it from her.

“It’s a vegetarian lasagne. It’s healthy.”

Laura laughed. 

“I’m sure it is kiddo.”

“I’m not a kid! I’m eighteen Laura. We’ve been through this a thousand times. You’re only four years older than me.”

“You and Derek will always be kids in my eyes, no matter how old you guys are. Speaking of Derek though, want to tell me what really happened at school?”

Stiles sighed. He should have known that Laura wouldn’t drop the subject so easily. 

“Nothing Laura. I already told you, I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Are you sure, because Derek told me you were fine all day up until lunchtime when you ran off all of a sudden. So tell me, what happened Stiles?”

Laura had just called him by his name. She never does that, she usually calls him kiddo or some sort of kind hearted insult. She was in Big Sister mode.

“Stiles?”

Stiles looked at the floor. He didn’t want to tell Laura any more that he wanted to tell Derek, because he knew if he told her, she would probably go and tell Derek and Stiles didn’t want him to know. Not until Stiles had figured out why he felt like he did.

“Stiles, come on. Please tell me. I want to help, but I can’t do that unless you tell me what happened. I won’t tell Derek, I promise”

It was those words that made Stiles cave. He opened his mouth and told Laura what happened.

“Kate Argent asked Derek to prom today at lunch. For some reason, I didn’t want to hear him say yes to her, so I left before he could.”

“What do you mean, you didn’t want to hear Derek say yes to Kate. You don’t want him to go to prom with her?” Laura asked him.

“No I don’t. Kate Argent is a manipulative bitch. She only wants to go to prom with him because he’s the most attractive guy in our grade!”

“So who do you want him to go to prom with?”

“I want him to go with me!” Stiles blurted out before he realised what he said. His eyes went wide while he clapped his hands over his mouth. Laura smirked.

“I was wondering when you’d realise that you liked my brother.”

Stiles was in shock. He didn’t mean to say that, the words just slipped out before he could even process them in his mind.

“But-but I’m not gay!”

Laura’s eyes and smile softened. She reached across the table, pulled his hands away from his face and held them gently in hers.

“Oh Stiles, you don’t need to be gay to like a boy. Derek likes boys but he isn’t gay” she told him. 

“I-I need to go” Stiles pulled his hands out of Laura’s grasp and ran out of the station. He hoped Laura wouldn’t tell Derek.

*

That night Stiles lay awake, going over in his mind what had happened that day. He couldn’t get Laura’s words out of his head. She seemed to think that he liked Derek but Stiles wasn’t gay. He was sure of that. Never in his eighteen years of life did Stiles feel any sort of attraction to guys. I mean, dont get him wrong, he knows when a guy is attractive, he’s not blind but he just doesn’t swing that way. Doesn’t he? 

Stiles was beginning to doubt himself. He was beginning to question his sexuality. He thought about his friendship with Derek. More importantly, he thought about Derek when they were fifteen and Derek was questioning his sexuality. He didn’t tell Stiles much of why he was questioning it but he told him that there might be guy that he liked. 

Stiles remembered how he felt when Derek told him that. Now that he thought about it, he realised what he felt was jealousy. He had been jealous that Derek liked someone. Come to think it, he felt like that every time Derek told him he liked or had a crush on someone ever since they were kids. 

Shit! Stiles liked his best friend.

Jumping out of bed, Stiles lept over to his desk and grabbed his laptop. Settling back into bed, he opened up Google and began searching.

“I’m straight but I think I like a guy”

“I think I might like my best friend”

“Am I gay because I like my best friend”

Stiles was confused. He spent an hour reading the Google results. He read about so many people with a similar problem to him but they had been given load of contradicting advice that he didn’t know what the answer was. He decided to try something different.

“Am I bisexual”

He hit search. Immediately he he was swamped with articles and tests. He clicked on the first one. It was a test. He went through the questions and got his result. 

“You are bisexual”, it read. 

He sighed. He tried another test. And another test. Soon he had completed nearly a dozen test and they all had the same result. They all said he was bisexual. Maybe he was.

Stiles closed his laptop and lay back down on his bed, letting his head thump against his pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he could think about it in the morning.

*

Except he didn’t. He lay awake all night, not getting any sleep. By the time his alarm went off the next morning, Stiles was exhausted. He dragged himself of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. He sluggishly completed his morning routine and made his way downstairs for breakfast where he found his Dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the local newspaper. 

“You look exhausted. Are you okay?” the Sheriff asked.

“Thanks Dad. I just didn’t get much sleep last night, had a lot on my mind.” Stiles said as he poured himself his own cup of coffee adding sugar and milk until it was to his usual taste. He quickly drained the the cup before fixing himself another one and drank it too. 

“Anything I can help with?”

“No, it’s ok. It’s just something I need to figure out myself. Anyway I need to get to school before I’m late. I’ll see you later.” Stiles took a slice of toast from the stack that the Sheriff had made for breakfast, grabbed his school bag, phone, and keys and left the house.

“Bye Stiles!” he Dad called as Stiles closed the front door.

*

When Stiles got to school, Derek was waiting for him at his locker. After yesterday and last night, Stiles wasn’t sure how to act around him.

“Hey, feeling better?” Derek asked him

“What? Oh yeah, much better. Thanks,” Stiles said, momentarily forgetting that he told Derek that he wasn’t feeling well yesterday. He opened his locker and took out the books he needed for the day. Slamming his locker shut he turned to Derek who was looking at him weirdly.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, you just look like shit. Are you sure that you’re feeling better?”

“Oh wow thanks for the vote of confidence Der,” Stiles laughed. “I just didn't get much sleep last night. I couldn’t get my mind to close down. You know how my ADHD gets.”

“Of course. Anyway we better get to class now before we’re late. We have Harris first thing.”

“Shit” Stiles slammed his head against his locker while Derek laughed at him.

*

Over the next few weeks, Stiles continued as nothing was wrong but quietly on the inside his mind was in turmoil. He knew for certain now that he liked Derek but didn’t know it that meant he was gay or bisexual. All he knew is that he wanted to ask Derek to prom, and he needed to do it soon. There was only one week left until Prom night.

Derek had told him that he said no to Kate which Stiles was relieved about. But Kate continued to ask Derek. And Derek turned her down every time. Actually Derek had turned down everyone who had asked him. Stiles thought that odd, so he decided to ask Derek about it. 

They were at Derek’s house in his room playing video games. 

“Hey Derek, can I ask you a question?” Stiles asked while they killed zombies.

“Yeah sure”

“Why do you keep turning down everyone who asks you to Prom?”

Derek fingers stilled where they were pressing buttons on the controller. 

“Because I’m waiting for a certain person to ask me.” Derek avoided Stiles eyes while he said that.

Stiles wasn’t expecting that answer. He didn’t know what to expect but he knew it wasn’t that.

“Do you think they’ll ask you?” Stiles asked quietly.

Derek looked at Stiles then. A small smile appeared on his face and he looked into Stiles’ eyes. A blush spread across his cheeks.

“I hope so”

Hope filled Stiles’ chest. Derek was talking about him. He wanted Stiles to ask him to Prom. This was Stiles’ chance. He quickly paused the game and put down his controller. Derek did the same.

“Derek?”

“Yes Stiles?”

Stiles took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

“Will you go to Prom with me?”

A bright smile broke out onto Derek’s face.

“I would love to go to Prom with you.” Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Derek said yes. They were going to Prom together. Stiles mirrored Derek’s smile.

“Good.” And with that he picked up his controller, unpaused the game, and continues to kill zombies. He’d figure out how to tell Derek he liked him later. 

*

The week leading up to Prom flew by and before he knew it, Prom night had arrived. Stiles had rented a suit and even bought Derek a boutonniere which he planned to give him when he got to Derek's house to pick him up. It was arranged that Stiles would drive over to the Hale house and the pair would take Derek’s Camaro to the school. 

Nobody from school knew that the pair were going together. Derek continued turning down invitations from their peers but instead of telling them a polite “no thank you”, he said instead “no thank you, I already have date”. Stiles’ heart leapt in his chest when Derek said those words the first time, and every time after that.

The only people who knew, were the boys families. When Laura found out she grinned and winked at Stiles who blushed in return. 

So, on Prom night Stiles drove over to the Hale house with his Dad, who wanted pictures of the boys together. The moment he turned off the Jeeps ignition, the front door opened and there stood Derek’s mother, Talia Hale. Stiles hopped out of the Jeep, grabbing the box containing the boutonniere and walked over to her. As soon as he was within her reach, she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so happy you boys are going together,” she cried.

“Mom, let him go. You’re going to wrinkle his suit.” Stiles was released from Talia’s grip and turned to see Derek standing on the stairs, a small smile on his face. He wore a fitted suit that looked amazing on him. He had his usual stubble on his cheeks but had combed his hair back so it looked a lot tidier than normal. He looked beautiful.

“Hi,” Stiles said, a little breathless. “Erm, you look amazing.”

“Thanks, so do you,” Derek replied while looking Stiles up and down. Stiles felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh here, I have something for you. It's a boutonniere.” Derek walked down the rest of the stairs towards Stiles. Stiles opened the box and took out the boutonniere, reached out and gently pinned it to Derek's lapel. 

“Thank you Stiles, it’s beautiful,” Derek said softly. The two looked at each other for a moment, sharing small smiles and both blushing.

Suddenly a something flashed in the corner of Stiles’ eye. He turned at saw both his Dad and Talia holding cameras, taking pictures.

“Hurry up boys, we need some nice photos of you before you leave,”

Laughing slightly, Stiles pulled Derek back towards the stairs and the couple stood together for picture after picture. Eventually when their parents were satisfied, the two left the house, got into the Camaro and drove off to the school.

Prom night was the most fun Stiles had ever had. He had skipped out on Prom the previous years because he never had a date, but having his best friend as his date was the best. The pair had ate, danced and laughed the entire night. But soon the night began to wind down. A number of couples had already left to continue the night in a more private matter but Stiles and Derek wanted to stay until the last song.

As a slow song began to play, Derek held his hand out to Stiles. They hand been taking a break from dancing.

“Dance with me?” he asked

“Sure.”

Derek lead Stiles out into the middle of the dance floor where a few other couple were swaying gently. Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ waist pulling him close while Stiles wrapped his around Derek's neck.

“Is this okay?” Derek asked as they began to sway to the music.

“Yes,” Stiles said as he rested his head against Derek’s shoulder.

The two moved slowly to the music for the rest of the song, and the next one, and the next one. Stiles had never felt so safe and comfortable as he did with Derek’s arms around him. It was then he realised he needed to tell Derek how he felt.

The song ended and another slightly faster one came on. Stiles recognised it was Queen’s “You’re my best friend”. He grinned, he couldn’t think of a more appropriate song for what he was about to do.

Lifting his head from Derek’s shoulder, he got Derek’s attention.

“Derek, there's something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles readied himself for what he was about to say.

“Derek I like you. As in like like you. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship by saying that ‘cause you’re my best friend but I needed to tell you. I don’t know of that means I’m gay, or bi, hell I could even be pansexual, I don’t know! But I do know that I want to figure that out with you because I like you Derek Hale!” Stiles closes his eyes at the end of his confession. He didn’t want to see the rejection on Derek’s face. 

But what he didn’t expect was to feel a pair of soft lips touch his own. Stiles opened his eyes in shock and saw Derek’s face close to his. 

Derek was kissing him.

Before Stiles could even react, Derek had pulled away, his cheeks flushed.

“Whaa-” Stiles said dazedly.

“I like you too Stiles,” Derek told him shyly.

Stiles grinned like mad before launching himself at Derek, kissing him again.

Best. Prom. Ever.


End file.
